Seeds of Deception (Synopsis)
Credit goes to: Patrick Danner's ExoSquad page. The episode begins by continuing the battle that was in progress at the end of the previous episode. It has a narration regarding the Pirates led by Simbacca and the ExoFleet, under Admiral Winfield's command. Winfield orders the launch of additional e-frames, and we see Marsh successfully destroy an attacking pirate. Bronski's in trouble, and Kaz shows up to help him, taking out the two pirates on his tail. Bronski says, "Aw... good shootin' kid," to which Takagi responds by saying, "Thanks... old man." They fly off and Bronski takes out a pirate that was tailing them. The next scene takes place on the bridge of the Resolute, where we see Winfield barking orders for a closer formation. Charles Makena enters the bridge, along with his hovering camera, doing a news report on the battle. Winfield continues giving orders to the fleet until he notices the camera, at which point he orders security to have Makena removed. As two security guards grab Makena, and another grabs his camera, he protests, claiming to be on live network television. At that point the Resolute itself comes under attack. The approaching Pirate vessel is taking minor hits, but does not slow its assault. DeLeon lands on the exterior of the ship and uses his equipment to locate its power source. Upon finding the fusion pack he fires two of his fusion missiles and a few rounds from his machine gun until the Pirate vessel has been destroyed. We are then shown more of the battle. A single Pirate ship is attacking a group of ExoFleet support ships, and successfully destroys one. Marsh orders Able Squad to reform, and they attack the oncoming Pirate vessel, which he identifies as the Pirate flagship. After realizing that its bridge shielding is too effective, Marsh orders them to regroup, at which point he notices Takagi is missing. After what is possibly a cameo by Noretti, Kaz is shown destroying gun turrets on the Pirate flagship. He eventually gets caught in one of the explosions and sent hurtling away. Wolf Bronski launches his grapple after him, and is successful. He tells the unconscious Takagi, "You did it punk. You hurt 'em bad." The next scene is on the Pirate bridge, where Simbacca is being asked to withdraw because of the immense damage being sustained by the Pirate fleet. Simbacca muses, "If the Pirate Clans must die, so be it." Then the character that seems to be the only other bridge officer with a speaking role feeds him a line that is used throughout the series by many different characters, "as long as there's life, there's hope." Simbacca considers the fact that the next battle will be on their own turf, and orders a withdrawal, which promptly follows. Captain Marcus notices that the Pirates are retreating, and claims it was a "brilliant victory." Winfield is not so pleased, however, saying that they just got lucky. We then see Phaeton watching Makena report on the victory, and Phaeton notes that the ExoFleet will pursue the Pirates. The next scene is still in Chicago, on Earth, and we see Sean Napier watching Makena's news report, which includes a short interview with an uncomfortable Marsh. Another patron of the bar wants the channel changed to a ballgame, calling the exo-jockeys a bunch of jerks. Napier, in an annoyed tone, points out that he is watching. The other (larger) man grabs him after Napier stands and tells him to sit down and shut up. After Napier shoves him, Napier dodges a punch, bull rushes, and throws his opponent down, where he stays. The bartender tell Napier to take it outside, or he'll call the police. Napier flashes a badge, saying, "Sorry. I am the police." Napier grabs the drink the bartender has in his hand, says "thanks," drinks it, walks out, and he leaves a pile of triangular coins behind saying, "those should cover it." We then hear the Mayor of Chicago giving a speech. He refers to the Neo sapien uprising and its suppression fifty years ago. But, he says, we have lived in peace since then, and have put aside the hatred and mistrust. He says that because they have learned to accept each other as brothers, their cities should now be sisters. A banner showing a Terran hand and a Neo sapien hand shaking is unfurled, as the Mayor declares that Mars' capital, Maginus City is now Chicago's sister city, an announcement to which the crowd applauds. A fellow officer asks Napier where he has been, to which the response is, "I was, uh, discussing current events with a concerned citizen." The Mayor introduces Governor Phaeton to speak, and as Phaeton begins to speak, two hecklers shout at Phaeton, asking him where he was fifty years ago, declaring that sapes (apparently a racial epithet) can't be trusted, and that they are all alike, so much so that they even look alike. As the crowd boos, the Mayor orders them stopped, and Napier takes them away. The old man says that they killed his 22 year old wife fifty years earlier, and that all the Neo sapiens should've been destroyed. A man brandishing a gun a gun is shown behind a nearby curtain. Meanwhile Phaeton speaks saying that they cannot allow themselves to live in the past, and they must create a new future. He refers to the challenge of the future, uniting Homo sapiens and Neo sapiens into one humanity. Phaeton says he believes that day is coming sooner that they think. Napier tells the two old hecklers that he doesn't like the sapes either. He then sees a curtain cut open and a muzzle stick through. He dives, tackling the would-be assassin, who gets off an errant shot. Phaeton's angry expression is shown, and we then see Napier struggle with the gunman and the banner of the shaking hands tear. Napier is yelling "Get the gun!" to his fellow policemen, and we hear another shot go off. We then see Napier being bandaged in the Mayor's office, and Phaeton enters, remarking, "How fortunate, only your left arm is injured. It permits me to shake your right hand." He extends his hand, but Napier only stares at him. The Mayor says, "He's thanking you officer." Napier says, "Saving his life was my job. That doesn't mean I've forgotten what you sapes did fifty years ago." Phaeton's expression is once again one of anger, and he rumbles away. The Mayor is also angry and he fires Napier. The medic tells Napier that the should go to the Hospital, to which the Mayor says, "For all I care you can take him to the morgue." We then see the ExoFleet, and we see Marsh walking to the infirmary. He is surprised to see Bronski there, who wasn't hit in battle, but rather slipped in the shower. They talk about how lucky they are to have Kaz, who is sleeping on the nearby bed, on the squad. Bronski says Kaz saved his life, and decides to stay with Kaz even though J.T. proposes that they go to the mess hall. On the bridge we see Marcus talk about the Pirate bases on Saturn's moons, and the main one on Tethys. He is surprised when Winfield asks about the status of e-frame repairs, since they won't be needed for attacking a fixed base. Winfield explains that he wants to use them for reconnaissance before committing the whole fleet. Charles Makena tries to talk to Weston, who is busy working on Kaz's exo-fighter, about preparations for the coming battle. She angrily tells him that she is busy and needs to be left alone. Marsh is busy reviewing footage from the previous battle, and remarks "the only battle that really counts is the next one." At the hospital Napier is disobeying the medic's instructions, and the Police Captain enters saying that Napier doesn't follow orders. She tells Napier that he was kicked out of the ExoFleet for an attitude, and that he should lose it before he loses his current job. She tells him that he must apologize to Phaeton in public, he asks her if she would do it and she says, "Yeah, but I'm not you." When exiting the building he tells his friend and fellow cop that he did talk to the captain, and walks away. Napier comes upon (the future resistance fighter we come to know as) Picasso, who is drawing a 3-d graffiti picture of Phaeton. Napier chases after him, slips on the paint can that was thrown, and loses his balance. Picasso turns and asks him if he is okay. Napier says, "I got shot, and that's the best thing that's happened to me all day." Picasso then recognizes him from TV as a cop, and so he runs as Napier remarks, "Not anymore." Napier then dodges the oncoming groundcar which carries Phaeton, Livia, and Shiva. They see the graffiti, and Phaeton comments, "Horns could be very useful." Livia angrily says, "Soon the vermin will not dare to make fun of us." Phaeton tells her to be patient. Nara Burns is then shown sending a message to her mother and father back on Venus. She tells them that they are going on a patrol, and that they shouldn't worry. She talks about the closeness that the squad has, and how she is less afraid because of it. We see Able Squad framing up, and Kaz reports for duty. Marsh tells him that he's still on the sick list, so he can't go. When Kaz points out that Bronski is also, Marsh tells him that Bronski's different, and that Bronski doesn't have a concussion. Kaz angrily leaves the launch bay. Marsh tells them to stick close, and Torres singles out Bronski. The e-frames then launch. One of the bridge officers seems surprised and worried when he reports the rings of Saturn are causing interference, and that they've lost the target. Winfield takes the information nonchalantly, saying, "Well if we can't see them, then they can't see our e-frames." Marcus whines about how he thinks the time they spend on reconnaissance might be used by the Pirates to escape. He wants to hit the Pirates hard immediately. Winfield ponders his comments. We then see Able Squad as they maneuver through the rings, and are engaged by Pirate craft. They don't have much of a problem with the four (one-man) fighters. One of the pirates chooses to die rather than be taken prisoner. Burns and Marsh are shocked when Marcus orders the e-frames to return to the ExoCarriers. Marsh requests confirmation, and gets it from Admiral Winfield. Marsh enters the bridge to complain as they change course for the moon Enceladus. Marsh, obviously annoyed, asks Winfield why they were recalled. Marcus accuses him of being insubordinate, probably for questioning the Admiral, but possibly for going over his head. Winfield explains that he has decided to launch a direct attack, and Marsh is surprised that he is not going to use the e-frames. Marcus says, "If we waste time on recon the Pirates may escape." Marsh quickly responds by saying, "And if you don't you may walk into a trap." Winfield tells Marsh that the decision has been made, and he suggests that he return to his squad, and Marsh reacts with surprise. Marcus quips, "We may need you, to help mop up." On Enceladus, Simbacca is told that many ExoCruisers and support ships are on their way. Simbacca is surprised that they are not e-frames. When told that it is the main battle fleet, Simbacca remarks that they (the Exo-Fleet commanders) are fools, and orders the deployment of anti-spacecraft units. Large guns are then seen emerging from various points on the moon's surface. And the episode ends there, on a cliffhanger. 02